Building A Pack
by phoenix8351
Summary: Trad. 6 ans après leur départ de Beacon Hills, Laura et Derek Hale reviennent pour fonder une nouvelle s de spoiler, UA. POV Laura. Laura/Lydia, Derek/Stiles, Danny/Jackson.


Salut,

Voici une nouvelle traduction ^^

**Building A Pack **parLowlifeTheory

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Teen Wolf, la série ou ses acteurs, je ne possède pas l'histoire : elle est à LowlifeTheory, je possède la traduction (Yes ^^)

C'est un UA, aucun spoiler. POV Laura.

Note de l'auteur : '_Attention présence de slash entre femmes. Ce n'est pas très détaillé car ce n'est pas un sujet sur lequel j'ai déjà écrit, ou sur lequel je veux aller dans les détails mais je le mentionne pour vous prévenir. L'idée est venue d'une discussion à propos du fait que si la sœur de Derek était là, il aurait moins de responsabilité sur les épaules._'

Couples : Laura/Lydia, Derek/Stiles, Danny/Jackson. (Oui c'est plus du yuri que du yaoi, c'est une grande première pour moi ^^)

Je traduirais les reviews pour l'auteur donc laissez un mot ^^

Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont reviewé mes trad précédentes ^^ (je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde, si ce n'est pas le cas, hésitez pas à le dire ^^)

Bonne lecture

XXX

« Hey petit frère. » dit Laura en se laissant glisser sur le sol à coté de Derek puis elle posa sa tête contre le rocher où il appuyait son dos.

« Hey. » répondit –il de sa voix rendue rauque par la fumée. Il lui passa le joint et elle fit une légère pause avant de le porter à ses lèvres et d'inspirer profondément. Elle laissa échapper un soupir en regardant les volutes de fumée se diriger vers la lune à demi pleine. C'était une belle nuit de printemps. A travers ses vêtements, elle sentait le sol encore un peu humide suite à la pluie de ce matin, mais cela ne l'embêtait pas.

« Quoi de neuf ? » demanda-t-il.

Lara fit une pause, la fumée lui montait déjà à la tête. Si leur mère les avait attrapé en train de partager un joint, (et ils avaient failli se faire attraper un après-midi alors qu'ils étaient censés suivre une piste,) elle aurait mis leurs têtes au bout d'une lance. Laura pensait à sa mère, ses cheveux blonds mal arrangés en queue de cheval alors qu'elle faisait la loi depuis son fourneau. Elle était l'Alpha sur laquelle Laura prenait exemple, et elle avait échoué misérablement. Elle ne serait jamais comme sa mère, ou comme le jumeau bien aimé de sa mère. Son cœur eut un battement douloureux en pensant à lui.

« Oncle Peter est mort cette après-midi. » finit elle par dire.

« Fait chié. » répond Derek. Elle savait qu'il était déjà au courant, qu'il avait entendu chaque mot de la conversation téléphonique quelle avait eu un peu plus tôt, il avait alors prit sa veste et était sorti, lui laissant un peu de temps. Elle avait besoin de le dire à haute voix, pour rendre ça réel.

« Son cœur a juste lâché. Nous devons y retourner pour l'enterrer. » Dit-elle.

« Ouais. » acquiesça Derek.

« Je voudrais rester là-bas. Il y a toujours eu une meute à Beacon Hills et nous ne pouvons abandonner la ville maintenant. » Dit-elle en reprenant le joint. Elle pouvait déjà sentir ses membres s'engourdir sous l'effet de la drogue. « Ça fait assez longtemps, 6 ans. »

« Ouais. » dit encore Derek. Laura tourna la tête pour le regarder. Son petit frère était séduisant, assis là avec sa veste en cuir et sa barbe de 3 jours.

« Toi, ça va ? »

« Extra. » dit Derek. Elle le savait, il faisait le fier pour cacher la perte d'un autre membre de sa famille. Derek adorait leur oncle, petit, il le suivait partout et Peter lui avait tout apprit sur la nature, les loups garous et la manière de vivre. Le fait de voir le puissant loup qu'il aimait être réduit à une coquille vide, incapable de vivre dans la forêt qu'il aimait tant, avait affecté Derek bien au-delà de ce que Laura pouvait comprendre.

« Nous fonderons une meute là-bas Derek. » dit Laura. « Nous construirons une nouvelle vie. »

« Je sais. » dit Derek. « C'est juste… »

« Je sais. » acquiesça-t-elle. « Tu en as encore ? » demanda-t-elle en tirant la dernière taffe du joint.

« Ouais. » dit-il en s'arquant pour que sa main puisse atteindre sa poche arrière. Laura l'observa alors qu'il roulait le papier fin puis il lui tendit pour qu'elle l'allume. « L'Alpha prends la première taffe. » Il sourit. Elle lui donna un petit coup d'épaule puis prit une grande bouffée.

Cela fonctionna pour un moment.

XXX

Laura était professeur de math, elle n'eut aucun problème à obtenir un poste au lycée de Beacon Hills, surtout après que le vieux professeur ait vu un loup se transformé en jeune fille dans son jardin et qu'il se rappelait qu'elle portait une veste en cuir, le travail à la maison permettait d'éviter les divagations. Après une vie passée à encadrer des gamins turbulents, il avait plus que mérité son départ à la retraite.

L'héritage de la propriété d'une tante éloignée, qu'il ignorait avoir, fût également un élément décisif de sa décision.

XXX

Ils achetèrent une grande maison pas loin de l'ancienne qui avait brulée. Laura passa l'été à décorer l'intérieur et à travailler dans la roseraie utilisant des roses provenant de la roseraie de sa mère. Certaines roses provenaient de l'ancienne roseraie, et d'autres de la jardinerie. Derek voulait aussi un potager donc il commença à creuser dans un coin du jardin. Lorsque les récoltes étaient bonnes, l'ancien potager fournissait assez de légumes pour nourrir toute la famille pendant l'hiver. Laura le regardait travailler, se demandant s'il allait réquisitionner le grenier pour entreposer ses propres graines.

Quand Derek ne s'occupait pas de la maison ou du jardin, il passait ses journées à travailler à l'extérieur ou à trainer en ville. Il était plein d'énergie, ne prenant pas de repos. Elle se demandait si leur vie à New York lui manquait. Il y avait des amis, des amants, des occupations et ses clubs préférés, une vie qu'il avait abandonnée pour suivre sa sœur et son idée d'une nouvelle meute.

« Vas-tu chercher un travail ? » demanda Laura, un matin. Elle devait commencer son travail dans quelques jours, les professeurs rentraient toujours avant les étudiants.

« J'ai pensé que je pourrais être ton homme à tout faire. » plaisanta-t-il. Laura le frappa mais ne se plaignit pas lorsqu'il posa une assiette de bacon et d'œufs devant elle. « Je verrais ce qui est disponible. »

Derek avait été à la fac, et étant sorti premier de sa promo avec un diplôme en sciences informatiques, il avait pris une année sabbatique utilisant son ordi portable pour aller sur internet de temps en temps. Il n'était jamais fauché et il ne perdait pas son temps, la bonne occasion ne s'était juste pas présentée. Il était supposé devenir l'Alpha, un chef de famille. Laura n'aurait jamais dû devenir l'Alpha, mais Derek était trop jeune pour prendre cette charge quand leurs proches étaient morts.

« Je suis sûre que tu trouveras quelque chose pour t'occuper. »

XXX

Le fait d'enseigner était parfait pour Laura. Cela lui donnait une chance de dénicher les jeunes talents de la ville et lui permettrait de fonder sa meute de cette façon. Dans sa tête elle gardait une liste des étudiants qu'elle souhaitait garder à l'œil. Il y avait une fille, Lydia Martin, qui présentait un talent exceptionnel. Elle était habile, motivé et impitoyable. Elle était également très jolie. Elle était très douée dans la matière de Laura et Laura passa plus de temps qu'elle voulait bien l'admettre à admirer ses talents et ses compétences.

Lydia serait le premier membre de sa meute si elle le voulait bien.

Elle pensa aussi sérieusement au petit ami de la fille. Jackson Whittemore. Il était talentueux, athlétique et aussi ambitieux que sa petite amie mais il était aussi désespéré. Il tentait des choses trop dures et se blâmait quand il échouait. Laura devrait passer beaucoup de temps avec lui s'il était transformé, elle ou plutôt Derek le ferait pour l'entrainer, lui apprendre. Le troisième sur sa liste était un ami du garçon, Danny.

Danny n'était dans aucune de ses classes mais elle avait senti son odeur dans le couloir en traversant la foule d'étudiants. D'après ses recherches, il était intelligent et avait une bonne influence sur Jackson. Selon Laura, ils sentaient comme des âmes sœurs, c'était le premier couple d'âme sœur qu'elle rencontrait chez les humains. Elle en conclu qu'un des deux devait devenir un loup pour assurer le bonheur des deux. Elle voulait connaitre Danny et l'ajouta à sa liste.

« Pourquoi tu te contentes des lycéens populaires ? » demanda Derek alors qu'il réparait la douche de la chambre de Laura.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Tu m'as dit que tous ces enfants étaient populaires. Les meilleurs loups ne se trouvent pas toujours chez les gens populaires. » Répondit Derek en grognant. Il sortit de la cabine et tourna le robinet. Des jets d'eau marron jaillirent du pommeau de douche puis le jet d'eau devint constant et clair.

XXX

« Elle est ta compagne. » dit Derek.

« Quoi ? » répliqua Laura alors que Derek fermait la porte de la voiture. Ils avaient suivi la Porsche grise à la boutique de location de vidéo et Derek avait suivi Jackson à l'intérieur. En retournant à la Camaro, il avait senti l'odeur de Lydia à travers la fenêtre ouverte.

« Cette fille. Elle est ta compagne. Elle sent comme toi. » Dit Derek. « Ne me dit pas que tu n'avais pas remarqué ? »

« Je pensais que c'était un béguin ? » admit Laura. Derek hocha la tête et démarra la voiture. « Elle est si talentueuse et intelligente, et elle peut être vraiment drôle et elle… »

Derek la regarda en haussant les sourcils.

« Oh Seigneur, ma compagne est une fille de 16 ans. »

Derek en rit pendant tout le trajet de retour.

XXX

« Lydia, est ce que tu pourrais rester après la classe ? » demanda Laura alors que les étudiants sortaient. Jackson fit une pause à la porte, un air concerné sur le visage.

« C'est lui qui me conduit mais il a un entrainement de Lacrosse ce soir donc je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre. »

« Je te ramènerais. » dit Laura. Jackson hésitait en les regardant. Lydia acquiesça pour Jackson et Jackson fit un signe de tête avant de quitter la pièce.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » demanda Lydia en serrant ses livres contre sa poitrine.

« Mon cours est trop facile pour toi. » dit Laura.

« Oui. » admit Lydia.

« Je veux voir à quel point tu es douée. Je veux sauter un an, Lydia, et te donner des exercices du niveau terminal. »

« Ok. » dit Lydia en souriant.

« Es-tu libre cette après-midi ? J'aimerais le faire ici mais c'est le jour de nettoyage de ma classe. »

« Je peux venir chez vous si vous voulez. » dit Lydia, dévisageant Laura de ses grands yeux marron plein d'innocence. Laura se mordit la lèvre.

« Ok » dit-elle en rassemblant ses affaires. Elle devait être prudente, elle ne voulait pas trahir la confiance de Lydia.

Quand Laura et Lydia entrèrent, Derek était dans la cuisine, sur son ordinateur portable. A la vue des deux filles il sourit et avec un regard complice, il les laissa seules.

Les exercices, sur lesquels la plupart de ses élèves de terminale se cassaient les dents, furent réussis en un clin d'œil par Lydia.

Laura ne fût pas surprise mais elle était très impressionnée.

XXX

Derek était de mauvaise humeur, ce qui était bizarre parce qu'il aimait le sport. Laura ne comprenais pas. Ils assistaient à un match de Lacrosse de l'équipe du lycée mais Derek était plus intéressé par l'heure à laquelle le match serait fini pour pouvoir rentrer à la maison.

« Apprécie le jeu. » lui dit Laura.

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Etre dans une foule de gens ne t'as jamais dérangé avant. »

La mâchoire de Derek se serra. Laura fronça les sourcils en regardant son frère. C'était plus que la foule. Il savait quelque chose qu'elle ignorait. Quelque chose qu'il refusait de lui dire.

« Quelle merde, cette équipe. » souffla Derek, fixant le terrain, alors que l'équipe insultée venait de marquer. Laura se contenta d'hausser un sourcil mais Derek l'ignora.

XXX

L'humeur de Derek allait de pire en pire jusqu'au jour où il ne put s'empêcher de répondre à l'interrogatoire de Laura.

« Mon compagnon. J'ai senti mon compagnon. »

« Waouh. Qui est ce ? »

« Personne. » grogna Derek.

Laura sourit. Elle finirait bien par trouver.

XXX

Alors que l'automne commençait et que les arbres perdaient leurs feuilles dorées, Laura remarqua le fils du Sheriff, Stiles Stilinski. Elle décida qu'il ferait un loup fabuleux si seulement il apprenait à se concentrer. En ce moment, il était en mode hyper, sa jambe remuait sous la table, sa main faisait tourner son stylo alors qu'il se mordillait la lèvre en fixant l'horloge. Il pleuvait dehors et c'était le dernier jour de classe. La plupart des élèves regardaient par la fenêtre espérant que le temps soit moins mauvais lorsqu'ils sortiraient, mais pas Stiles.

« L'observation d'horloge n'est pas autorisé dans ma salle de classe, Monsieur Stilinski. » dit-elle, essayant de camoufler son sourire quand il sursauta en entendant son nom. Elle l'avait lu dans son dossier scolaire, il souffrait d'hyperactivité traité avec de la drogue Adderall. Si elle pouvait seulement augmenter un peu sa concentration, il deviendrait aussi avantageux que Lydia pour sa meute.

Lydia, à qui le garçon continuait de lancer des regards. Laura savait reconnaitre un béguin quand elle en sentait un. Elle fit le tour de la pièce où les élèves révisaient en silence puis fit une pause. L'odeur du garçon n'était pas seulement celle d'un béguin mais aussi quelque chose d'autre… quelque chose qui lui était bien plus familier.

Le compagnon de Derek était un garçon de 16 ans. « Ça, c'est ce qu'on appelle de l'ironie, n'est-ce pas, monsieur Stilinski ? » dit Laura. Stiles la regarda et hocha la tête sans vraiment savoir le sujet de son acquiescement.

XXX

« Lydia, je veux que tu deviennes la tutrice de Stiles Stilinski. » dit Laura. Derek était en train de faire du café, il leur tournait le dos pendant que Lydia réfléchissais sur des exercices de fac que Laura lui avait donné.

« Pourquoi ? C'est un loser. » Dit Lydia. Les épaules de Derek se tendirent. Intéressant. Derek connaissait le nom du garçon.

« Non, il est maladroit. Je veux que tu l'aides. Je vais le ramener ici. Quand il se concentre, c'est-à-dire environ 15% du temps, il est brillant. Je pense que si nous pouvions travailler avec lui sur les autres 85% du temps, il pourrait être aussi doué que toi. »

« Si tu le dis. »dit Lydia. Derek se tourna pour les regarder. Laura exerçait déjà son influence d'Alpha sur Lydia et la fille ne le savait même pas. Il y avait moins d'insolence, et sa personnalité docile se dévoilait. Maintenant, il y avait des regards silencieux mais toujours respectueux entre elles.

XXX

Le garçon vint à la maison un après-midi avec Laura et Lydia. Derek lança un regard mauvais à sa sœur avant d'être présenté.

« Il est mignon. » admit Derek à contrecœur, alors qu'il ponçait le plancher d'une chambre d'ami après que Laura eut raccompagné Stiles chez lui.

« Il a besoin de toi. » dit Laura. « Il est dans une spirale infernale. Il a un problème de dépendance à la drogue. »

« Vas-tu les transformé ? »

« Oui, s'ils donnent leurs accords. »

« Lydia le fera. » dit Derek en retournant à son ponçage, et ce fut la fin de la conversation. Laura se demandait à quoi il pensait mais Derek n'avait jamais été un grand parleur. Elle savait qu'il ne parlerait pas de ses sentiments à propos de Stiles, pas si tôt dans leur relation.

XXX

« Alors mords moi. » dit Lydia, les yeux brillants.

« Tu es vraiment sure ? » demanda Laura, alors que ses crocs étaient déjà sortis. Stiles n'était pas si sûr, il avait reculé de la table vers le mur. A côté du comptoir, les bras croisés sur le torse, Derek le regardait.

« J'en suis sûre, vraiment. »

« Et si ça te tue, Lydia ? » demanda Stiles.

« Alors c'est que c'était mon heure. » dit-elle. « Mords-moi, Laura. » dit-elle en tendant ses poignets vers la louve Alpha. Laura jeta un coup d'œil à Derek. Il haussa les épaules. Ce qui signifiait que c'était à elle de décider.

« Attends. » dit Stiles en avançant, alors que ses yeux passaient de Laura à Derek. « C'est juste que… »

« Nous prendrons soin de vous deux. » dit Derek en avançant pour se placer au côté de Stiles. Laura réalisa ainsi que Derek prenais la responsabilité de s'occuper de Stiles. Dans l'éventualité où un des adolescents meurt ce soir, alors le loup garou aurait une vie, sans intérêt, sans son compagnon à ses côtés. C'était un risque qu'ils choisirent de prendre.

« Ok. » dit Stiles. Laura ne pensait pas qu'il céderait si facilement. Derek se plaça derrière Stiles, l'enveloppant de ses bras et Stiles s'appuya contre lui. Laura cacha le choc qu'elle ressenti en voyant le menton de Derek reposer sur l'épaule de Stiles. Ils étaient déjà ensemble. Que s'était-il passé ?

« Nous nous sommes juste embrassés. » expliqua Derek. Elle ne fut pas surprise que Derek devine ses pensées si facilement. « C'est Stiles qui a commencé. Nous allons à son rythme. »

« Je vais mordre Stiles en premier puis ce sera toi, ok ? » dit Laura. Lydia acquiesça, obéissante.

Les deux morsures réussirent.

XXX

C'était tout nouveau pour les petits, les Hale leur donnèrent le temps de s'habituer, d'apprendre et de jouer ensemble dans la forêt avant de leur donner les vrais conseils pour contrôler leurs émotions, sentiments et les transformations. L'école était leur plus grande préoccupation. En tant que loup de naissance, Laura et Derek avaient, tous deux, apprit très tôt les problèmes que pouvait entrainer une foule, mais il n'avait que quelques semaines pour l'apprendre aux nouveaux.

Laura était plus inquiète pour Stiles que pour Lydia. Lydia était populaire et elle avait une bonne marge de manœuvre. Par contre Stiles était constamment poussé et bousculé. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Lydia prit la parole.

« Nous allons faire comme si Stiles était mon petit ami. » dit-elle. Elle était déjà attentive au bien être de la meute et Laura en était très fière. « Personne n'osera aller contre moi, peu importe avec qui je sors. »

Laura regardait Derek pendant que les ados planifiaient leurs actions et leurs interactions à l'école. Ils iraient et reviendraient ensemble de l'école et se verraient autant que possible entre les classes. Ils prévoyaient même de manger ensemble. Derek n'en était pas heureux, il était un peu possessif concernant son compagnon tout juste trouvé, et ce compagnon reviendrait chaque jour avec l'odeur de quelqu'un d'autre sur lui. Laura avait le même problème bien sûr, mais elle et Lydia n'avait pas encore dépassé le stade de l'amitié et Lydia ignorait qu'elles étaient des âmes sœurs, ce qui rendait presque les choses plus faciles. Presque.

XXX

Lydia refusa 19 invitations à des fêtes pour rester avec sa nouvelle meute pendant les vacances et Laura en ressentait beaucoup de fierté. Elle se rendit pourtant à une de ses fêtes, en tenant la main de Stiles puisqu'ils étaient supposés être un couple et qu'ils voulaient s'entrainer à ça. Ils voulaient aussi une raison pour expliquer le refus des autres invitations par Lydia, elle expliqua donc aux autres qu'elle serait occupée avec son nouveau petit ami, regardant de travers tous ceux qui étaient méprisants envers Stiles. Ils quittèrent la fête et Derek passa les prendre. Quand ils revinrent chez eux, il était de mauvaise humeur. Stiles boudait et Lydia maugréait.

« Quoi ? » demanda Laura.

« Ils l'ont fait. » Dit Derek en les montrant de son pouce.

« Nous devions le faire crétin ! » répliqua Lydia. « Tout le monde pensait que j'étais avec Stiles juste par provocation, personne nous voyais comme un couple réel. »

« Comment l'avez-vous fait ? » demanda Laura en se léchant les lèvres. Derek semble scandalisé par cette question.

« J'ai laissé Stiles me plaqué contre le mur à côté de la porte des toilettes et m'embrasser. J'ai mis sa main sur mon cul, sous ma jupe et il a bien caressé mes fesses, puis j'ai enroulé une jambe autour de lui et il m'a soulevée pour me pressée contre le mur. Il m'a embrassée jusqu'à ce que nous soyons à bout de souffle et que nous sentions l'excitation des autres tout autour de nous. » La voix de Lydia était douce et sensuelle, et ses yeux étaient verrouillés dans ceux de Laura durant tout son discours. Laura lui sourit en retour, finalement peut être que Lydia se doutait de leur statut d'âme sœur.

Derek chargea à travers la pièce comme un taureau, attrapa Stiles et le traina en dehors de la pièce. Laura avait le sentiment que cette fois ce serait Stiles qui serait plaqué contre un mur.

XXX

Au réveillon de Noel, Lydia était pelotonné sur le canapé, ses pieds froids contre la cuisse de Derek, son dos reposant lourdement sur Laura. Laura avait enroulé un bras autour d'elle et essayait de ne pas, en fin pas trop, fourrer son nez dans son cou. Stiles se leva avec un sourire de dément puis se réinstalla sur le canapé. Il se glissa entre Derek et l'accoudoir du canapé, forçant Derek à bouger un peu. Il mit ses jambes sur les cuisses de Derek, ses chaussettes touchant un peu les jambes de Lydia.

Ils avaient déjà regardé 'White Christmas', le choix de Lydia. Stiles avait choisi 'Un Noel chez les Muppets'. Elle se demanda si Stiles savait que c'était le préféré de Derek, exactement comme 'White Christmas' était son préférée. Quand le film fut fini, ils s'installèrent sur des cousins empilés devant la cheminée pour une séance de câlins.

« C'est le premier tas de petits chiots depuis 6 ans. » dit doucement Laura, avant de se blottir contre le dos de Lydia.

« Ce ne sera pas le dernier. » promit Lydia. Laura l'a cru.

XXX

Janvier apporta beaucoup de neige et une famille de chasseur, de vieux ennemis.

« Stiles m'a dit qu'un puma attaquait des gens aux alentours de la ville. » dit Derek après que Laura lui ait apprit l'emménagement des Argents.

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Il a été filmé. Je vais sortir cette nuit pour voir si je peux lui faire assez peur pour qu'il s'en aille. »

« Bonne idée. » dit Laura. « Sois prudent. Les Argents. »

Derek renifla.

Il aurait dû écouter le conseil de sa sœur.

Laura lui roula presque dessus quand il apparut devant sa voiture au lycée. Il n'était pas revenu la nuit dernière alors elle avait pensée qu'après la chasse au puma, il avait rendu visite à son compagnon, ou qu'il était encore en train de chasser.

Il était pale comme un linge et il avait une blessure assez moche au niveau du bras.

« Tue Loup. » grogna-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le siège passager. Laura était paniquée, tout comme Stiles et Lydia qui se précipitèrent vers la voiture.

« Retrouvez nous à la maison. » siffla-t-elle, en fixant Stiles qui avait l'air de vouloir désobéir. Il ne le fit pas, à la place, il prit la main de Lydia et l'emmena vers sa jeep.

« Nous avons besoin d'une balle comme celle qui l'a atteint. » dit Laura après avoir rentré Derek dans la cuisine, le soutenant quand il s'était mis à craché du sang noir partout sur le sol.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Lydia était frénétique. Laura déchira la chemise de Derek pour mieux voir la blessure.

« Les chasseurs. » dit Derek. Dans la seconde, Stiles fut au téléphone, parlant rapidement. Laura n'écoutait qu'à moitié.

« Ok, je suis désolé mais je devais demander de l'aide. Mon meilleur ami sort avec Allison Argent. Il va trouver cette balle. » Laura n'était pas ravie mais c'était le seul plan qu'ils avaient. Enfin jusqu'à ce que Derek parle.

« Coupe mon bras. »

« Non. » dit Laura. Elle savait que ce serait le seul moyen de le sauver si le garçon ne ramenait pas la balle.

« Couper ton bras. On ne peut pas couper ton bras. C'est ton bras Derek, que feras tu sans ton bras ? » Dit Stiles en agitant ses mains en l'air.

« J'ai deux bras. » dit Derek en s'appuyant sur le comptoir. « Fais-le. » Stiles ferma les yeux et colla son front sur le centre du tatouage de Derek. Ses mains étaient sur les hanches de Derek et ses pouces caressaient la peau.

« Mais j'aime tes bras. » dit Stiles. Derek se retourna et passa son bras, non blessé, autour de Stiles pour l'attirer contre lui. Derek l'embrassa doucement.

« Laissons-les un moment. » dit Laura en dirigeant Lydia à l'extérieur. Il faisait sombre. C'était peut-être déjà trop tard. Elle alla dans le garage. Lydia la suivit, désemparée et parlant a torts et à travers sur le fait d'amputer un membre dans un environnement non stérile. Laura l'ignora et choisie une scie. Ça devrait le faire, pensa-t-elle avant de chercher une lame plus petite. Elle commencerait avec un couteau pour la peau, les tendons et les muscles, puis la scie pour l'os.

« Laura ! » craqua Lydia.

« Quoi ! »

« Vas-tu vraiment couper le bras de ton frère ? » demanda Lydia, tendant une main pour prendre celles de Laura qui tremblaient. Depuis quand, ses mains tremblaient elles ?

« Oui » dit Laura.

« Stiles sera inutile. Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour t'aider. »

Elles rentraient dans la maison quand elles entendirent une voiture. Laura ne la reconnu pas mais elle reconnaissait Scott McCall au volant. Il semblait confus. Lydia prit la balle.

« Merci. Va-t'en. » Dit Lydia.

« Mais… »

« J'ai dit va-t'en. » répéta Lydia en courant vers la maison. Scott déglutit, son regard rencontra celui de Laura avant qu'il ne remonte en voiture.

XXX

Stiles perdit sa virginité cette nuit-là. Laura savait qu'elle aurait dû bloquer les sons, comme elle le faisait normalement quand Derek ramenait quelqu'un dans leur tanière, mais une partie d'elle avait besoin de se rassurer en entendant son frère vivre et respirer. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Lydia entra.

Lydia était choquée après la journée qu'ils venaient de passer, désormais consciente qu'être un loup garou ne la préserverait pas de la mort ou de la peine.

Elle grimpa sur le lit au côté de son Alpha alors que Laura écoutait son frère ne faire qu'un avec Stiles. Apparemment un expérience de mort rapprochée et la possibilité de perdre son bras n'avait pas diminué sa libido car après un moment, Derek recommença tout depuis le début. Cette fois, Laura n'écouta pas, se tournant vers Lydia, elle la serra dans ses bras et enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux.

Lydia la serra fort.

XXX

Laura avait eu connaissance de la relation entre son frère et Kate Argent, merde, elle l'avait même encouragé. Elle aimait bien Kate, elle était aimable, douce et avait été une grande amie. Jusqu'au moment où elle avait tué leur famille.

Une nuit, elle avait réussi à coincé Kate près de l'ancienne maison. Laura avait passé des heures à la faire payer pour chaque membre décédé de sa famille. Mais Laura fut gentille, elle allait laisser la femme vivante, pour qu'elle vive avec le souvenir de la torture. Elle ignorait qu'un pistolet était pointé sur son dos jusqu'à l'instant où Lydia sortit de l'ombre et qu'elle transforme Kate en une chose sanglante sur le sol.

Elle avait une vidéo de la confession de Kate. Elle l'envoya à Chris Argent. Après les funérailles, les Argents firent leurs bagages et quittèrent la ville. Laura espérait ne plus jamais les revoir.

XXX

Elle remercia Lydia de la seule façon qu'elle connaissait, en la revendiquant. « Tu m'as sauvé la vie. » murmura-t-elle contre la peau douce de Lydia. Lydia la rapprocha et l'embrassa passionnément.

« Tu as sauvé la mienne. » dit Lydia en s'arquant contre le corps de sa compagne. « Tu as sauvé la mienne. » Elle le répéta encore. Laura l'embrassa puis elle se recula pour regarder la jeune fille, ses cheveux faisaient comme un rideau autour d'elle.

« Moins de cela. » dit-elle en caressant la joue de Lydia avec son pouce. « Moins de maquillage. Voyons qui tu es vraiment. Montre à la meute quel extraordinaire membre tu es vraiment. » Laura l'embrassa encore. « Montre leur la vrai fille qui a sauvé la vie de son Alpha. Qui a sauvé la vie de sa compagne. Montre-toi devant eux. »

Lydia rougit devant cette demande, mais elle chassa l'embarras avec un autre baiser.

XXX

Laura trouva Lydia et Stiles mangeant les bonbons de Pâques et absorbés devant un documentaire sur les loups sauvages. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire, elle sourit simplement et alla retrouver Derek qui s'occupait du rôti de bœuf. Elle aurait juré que ses crocs étaient sortis alors qu'il regardait par la vitre du four.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils parlaient assez bas pour qu'eux seuls entendent l'autre. « Que font-ils ? » demanda Derek depuis la porte.

« Des bêtises. »

« Hm, si Stiles ne vient pas de faire une bêtise c'est qu'il est sur le point d'en faire une. » murmura Derek en retournant à la télévision.

C'était 3 jours avant que Laura ne découvre ce qui inquiétait sa compagne. Lydia s'était glissée sur les genoux de Laura, de face et ses doigts parcouraient les cheveux de Laura. « C'est au sujet de la reproduction. » La voix de Lydia était basse. Stiles était dans un fauteuil et faisait semblant de les ignorer.

« La reproduction, hein ? Tu n'es pas encore prête n'est-ce pas ? Je ne dois pas encore te céder à Derek, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Quoi ? » cria Stiles, sortant de son mutisme.

« Derek aura des petits avec Lydia. J'aurais des petits avec toi. » Dit Laura comme si c'était la chose la plus normale qui soit.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'aurais du mal à avoir des petits avec mon frère. Derek et moi avons trouvé cet accord quand nous avons découverts que nos âmes sœurs étaient du même sexe que nous. »

« Mais tu ne seras pas jalouse ? » demanda Lydia en penchant la tête sur le côté ce qui fit glisser ses longs cheveux roux sur son épaule. Laura en enroula une mèche autour de son doigt.

« Si, mais nous préférons que ça se fasse naturellement. Si tu réfléchis tu finiras par venir à cette idée. »

« Oui, tu dois juste venir. » ricana Stiles avec insolence. « Hey, je refuse de m'en mêler si vous êtes enceinte en même temps. » dit Stiles.

« Nous ne le ferons pas en même temps. Ça serait uniquement quand nous serons prêts. Vous deux devrez finir vos études avant tout. »

« Viendrez-vous avec nous ? »

« Essaie de m'en empêcher. » dit Laura avant d'embrasser sa compagne. Stiles se rassit dans le fauteuil et fut inhabituellement silencieux.

XXX

Laura transforma Danny au début de l'été. Il l'avait souhaité, et en était heureux. La morsure réussie et Laura en fut heureuse. Puis il demanda à ce que Jackson soit transformé. C'était une décision difficile à prendre. Jackson était arrogant et mal dans sa peau, mais Derek que la meute serait bénéfique à Jackson, pour qu'il devienne une meilleur personne. Après tout, ils avaient réussi à débarrasser Stiles de son addiction à la drogue, et son hyperactivité était sous contrôle.

La meute de Laura s'agrandissait, elle avait sa compagne, et son petit frère était heureux. Assisse sur le porche, avec la tête de Lydia sur ses genoux, elle regardait Derek et Stiles dans le jardin. Derek était sur le ventre et Stiles était à cheval sur ses hanches. Ils avaient tous deux enlevé leur tee shirt, Stiles avait ses pouces sur le dos de Derek et il lui faisait un massage relaxant. Jackson et Danny sortirent du bois et s'écroulèrent près des deux autres, les nouveaux petits s'habituaient à leur nouveau monde.

« Hey, Laura, on pourrait peut-être faire un feu de camp ce soir. » dit Derek sans bouger de là où il était.

« Et partager un joint. » Laura sourit à cette pensée. Ils n'avaient plus partagé de joint depuis le jour où ils avaient décidé de revenir à Beacon Hills. « Ça fait déjà un an ? »

« Je sais. » acquiesça Derek, grognant quand Stiles touchait le bon endroit.

Ils avaient le sentiment d'avoir passé toute leur vie ici, pensa-t-elle alors que Lydia tourna sa tête vers elle avec une moue. Laura se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement.

XXX

Euh, Reviews svp ?


End file.
